Jesse's hand
by queen fair
Summary: Jesse gets to punish Finn.


Jesse had a tint of sinful glee in his eye. He wanted to hate Finn but there was a deep respect for him for never backing down, when it was about doing the funeral or at prom. Even thou Finn was being a doosh at Prom. Will was getting tired of Finns attitude over the past week and instructed Jesse to discipline him how he saw fit being his assistant and all that. Finn was waiting for him in the dance room. Jesse came in and shut the door behind him.

"You know why you're here Finn?" Jesse asked trying not to show his joy.

"You already know." Finn said angrily wanting to punch Jesse's smug face.

"It's that attitude Finn, the attitude that's holding you back and it can't be tolerated." Finn wanted to ignore him but he knew he couldn't.

"It like you're a child and do you know how to discipline a child Finn?" The taller boy was confused.

"Send them to their room…make them stand in the corner." Finns answer only made Jesse smile more.

"Those ways are rarely affected the true way to make a child behave is to spank them." Finn's skin looked pale.

"Are you serious? Screw you saint James your not spanking me!" Finns defensiveness had no affect of the Glee consultant.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Finn, Will left me in charge of your punishment and when it comes to stopping me I'm afraid you wont be able to." As he said this Jesse got close to Finn. He then started lifting Finns shirt up exposing some skin.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked surprised.

"I found out about your body issues don't worry Rachel and the others didn't say anything but I figured the best way to spank you would be if I stripped you naked myself leaving you to embarrassed to fight back." Jesse sounded almost like a super villain from a comic book. "Plus you know the Glee club needs me and hurting me may affect your chances, you don't want to let down Rachel do you?" Finn knew he was right.

"Stop it you cant" Jesse ignored Finn as he peeled off the taller boys shirt leaving him exposed. Finn fell back against the bleachers. Jesse was right he was to embarrassed. Jesse had no trouble tugging off Finns shoes then grasping each ankle to pull off his socks.

"Thank god you didn't step on Quinn's feet." Jesse mocked. He then reached for Finns belt ignoring the taller boys please. He undid the button then pulled down the zipper. His hands hooked on either side of Finns jeans and tugged them off. Finn was left in only his boxers.

"No Jesse not my boxers" he begged.

"Sorry Finn but spankings only work on the bare butt." With that the shorter boy grabbed either side of the underwear and in an agonizing fashion slowly pulling them down. Finn wanted to die as of right now covering his penis with his hand. Jesse finished taking off Finns boxers leaving the younger boy exposed.

"Now lets get a good look at my target.) Jesse grasped Finns ankles and turned him over looking at the bubble butt before him. He patted both cheeks, which caused a little bounce. The Glee consultant then pulled Finn over his lap.

"Do we have to do this?" Finn moaned feeling Jesse's hand lying on his butt.

"I'm afraid so Finn, remember this hurts me more then it hurts you." Finn could feel the patronization in the shorter boys voice he then felt Jesse's hand smack his backside. Finn let out a grunt. He wanted to be stoic for the spanking but Jesse had powerful hands. Jesse started hitting each cheek sometimes sticking just to one for a few minutes. As he finished striking Finns sit spots the shorter boy stopped for a moment to retrieve something from his bag. It was a wooden spoon.

"What the hell?" Finn gasped.

"Took it from the home eke class figured it would be useful." Jesse wasted no time bringing down the spoon on Finns already red behind. Finn almost jumped and let out a cry. After twenty swats Jesse put the spoon down. He turned Finn over his lap facing up. Finn tried to cover his genitals but Jesse slapped his hands away. The Glee consultant had a smile on his face but this one was sincere.

"You know this isn't the first time I've stripped another guy naked and spanked them." He said. Finn gave him a curious look.

"Used to do it to all the Guys on vocal Adrenaline when they crossed a line."

"Are you going to do it for the rest of the Glee guys?" Finn asked feeling more uncomfortable in his current position.

"Probably, Pucks butt looks like it needs some whacks." Jesse answered.

"I was considering making your punishment worse and use the belt but I figured you've learned your lesson." He let Finn get up.

"Get your cloths on we have practice. Don't think I wont spank you again Finn because I will." He gave Finn a final slap. Jesse felt good and hoped Finn would mess up again soon. Finn didn't want to admit it but he kind of liked it.

**The End**

**I've bin trying to find Jesse spanking someone or someone spanking Jesse fics all over but cant find them. I mean ones with just guys and not girls. Hope it happens and I hope you like.**


End file.
